fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Clair
Clair is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Clair originally wore a light pink and red sweater with blue jeans and white shoes with red laces. After Pancakeria she later obtained pink hospital scrubs and a bandana, she kept the shoes and jeans she previously wore. Menu items that are unlocked with her *In Wingeria, she is unlocked with Boneless Wings. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Kettle Corn. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cathedral Carbonara. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis * 6 mushrooms (left) * 4 peppers (right quarter) * 6 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Mustard * Onion * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pickle * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * Lettuce * Peppers * Loco Sauce * Tomatoes * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Cherry Papa's Wingeria * 6 BBQ Boneless Wings * 6 Celeries * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun * Cheese * Onions * Mustard * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Red Velvet Cake * Pink Frosting (Red frosting on other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Marshmallow ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Shaved Coconut ** Cherry ** Festive Flag (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fiori Risoni (Macaroni in other holidays) *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder (Strawberry in other holidays) **Neapolitan Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles * Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) **Raspberry Bark Trivia *In Freezeria her topping combination is the same as Zoe's. *Clair does not participate in the Papa's Next Chefs Tournament any more after 2011. Papa's Next Chefs In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, she lost to Mary. Gallery (Pastaria) Clair Before Star Customer.png|Profile image. 35.jpg 968.png|Clair and Hugo waiting in line. Bandicam 2014-03-12 21-46-04-530.jpg|Clair is not pleased. Clair.png|Clair's old look. Clair 1.png Clair in Papa's Pastaria.png|Upon being unlocked. Okay Pasta - Clair.png Peace out.png Perfect Pasta for Clair.png Perfect Pasta for Clair 2.png Poor Clair.png Unpleased Clair.png clair.jpg|fan art up-Clair Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters